goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
DylanCityGuy
DylanCityGuy (Formally known as Dylan TheMarioFan) Is An Awesome GoAnimator Who Make Awesome Grounded Videos. His first grounded series was the koopa gets grounded series, which he started in late-2013. He got hacked in November to December. He moved to another channel. After getting hacked again, He quitted goanimate. He returned to his main in 2017. He had returned To GoAnimate in January 23, 2018. In February 5, 2018, He returned the grounded series. :: List of grounded series he does : Punk (On Hold) :: :: :: :: :: Tom ''' :: :: :: '''Jeffrey (Cancelled in 2015, Returned in February 2018) :: :: Freddie :: Louis :: Ben (On Hold) : Brian :: :: :: :: Mason :: Donovan (From GoAnimateMaster2003, Cancelled) :: Dave (On Hold) :: Dry Bones (Inactive) :: Hammer Bro (Inactive) :: Burkery (Inactive) : Coden (Inactive) :: :: Alexandria (Returned) : David :: :: :: :: Eddie :: Otto (Returned) :: Jim (Returned) :: Eric And Danny (Both on Hiatus) :: Zombie And Squid :: Princess Peach (Returned) :: Princess Daisy (Once A While, Might Return Soon) :: Princess Rosalina (Once A While, Might Return Soon) :: Doopliss (Cancelled In March 2016, Returned In September 2016) :: Wesley (Returned) :: Shane (From JacksonRussianT2000) :: Frankie (Might Return Soon) :: Harold (Cancelled) :: Blayton (From LucasComedian2000, (Cancelled) :: Sean (From LucasComedian2000) (Cancelled) :: Ivy (Cancelled) :: Newton (Might Return) :: Jefferson :: Callie (Inactive) :: Paul (Inactive) :: Lloyd (Inactive) :: Veena (Inactive) :: Stomp (On Hold) :: Thomas (Inactive) :: Harper (Inactive) :: Scotty (On Hold) :: Lucas (Returned) : Joey :: :: :: :: Stephen (Inactive) :: Daniel (Formally Named Joey, SuperTrainFan_RBLX's Series, Returned) :: Bread (From JacksonRussianT2000, Still Planning) :: Francis (Cancelled) :: Brock (Cancelled) :: Cody (On Hold) :: Billy (Inactive) :: Mark (Cancelled) :: Dallas (Once A While) :: Lawrence (On Hold) :: Jay (Cancelled) :: Peter (Cancelled) :: Alan (Cancelled) :: Big Ears (Cancelled) :: Leonardo (On Hold) :: Gavin And Gabby (Cancelled) :: Blaze (Cancelled) :: Brown (Cancelled) :: Dean (Cancelled Plans) : Tremmy (Cancelled) :: :: :: :: :: Roblox Noob :: Makayla (Cancelled) :: Chad : :: ::: Austin : Jason (Returned) ::: Koopa ''' ::: '''Evil Mariya (Cancelled) ::: Dexter (Inactive ::: Thaddeus (Inactive) ::: James And Jake (Inactive) ::: Bradley (Inactive) ::: Ken (Might return soon) : Other Things He Does : Ask Dylan TheMarioFan (Once A While) : Rants (Once A While) : Marble Run (Once A While) : Windows Xp Complations (Cancelled) : Hangouts (Returned in February 25th 2018) : Grounding Seasons (Moved to playlist due to Youtube Video Editor being removed) : And More : Current Grounded Series: Jason, Wesley, Jefferson, Lloyd, Punk, Dave, David, Ben, Lucas, Ken, Brian, Dallas, Bradley, Dexter, Eric, Danny, Zombie, Squid, Sammy, Koopa, Louis, James And Jake, Thaddeus, Lawrence, Skull Boy, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Evil Mariya, Jim, Joey, Nicolas, Frankie, Doopliss, Daniel, Scotty, Freddie, Tom, Mason, Eddie, And Shane : Grounded Series That Were Cancelled: Cody, Veena, Callie, Paul, Stomp, Newton, Alexandria, Otto, Goomba, Boo, Steven, Brown, Stephen, Sean, Blayton, Francis, Brock, Leonardo, Coden, Burkery, Harold, Alan And Big Ears, Peter, Jay, Mark, Tremmy, Ivy, Thomas, Gavin And Gabby, Makayla, Dry Bones, Harper, Hammer Bro, Toadette, Taiga Kagami, Coin Bro, And Dark Scorcer : Planned Grounded Series: Jimmy, Ray, Clyde, Vickie, Butler, And George : : Grounded Series That He Does From Other Users: Sammy, Blayton, Harold, Shane, Bread, Jay, Peter, Tremmy, And Sean : : Current grounded series in 2018: Otto, David, Alexandria, Louis, Jim And Eddie, Brian, Joey, Daniel, Mason, Jason, Freddie, Tom, Kendra, Ben, Koopa, Doopliss, Princess Peach, And Lucas. : : grounded series that could return: Dallas, Lawrence, Dave, Eric, And Danny : Bio born: March 7th 2004 Age: 14 Category:Good Users Category:2004 Births Category:Male Characters Category:Grounded Video Ideas